wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział LV
W zamku zaś wielki zdrajca patrzył w kilka dni później na zapadający na całuny śnieżne mrok i słuchał wycia wichru. Dopalała się zwolna lampa jego życia. Dnia tego w południe jeszcze chodził, jeszcze spoglądał z blanków na namioty i drewniane szałasy wojsk sapieżyńskich; lecz w dwie godziny później zaniemógł tak, iż musiano go odnieść do komnat. Od owych czasów kiejdańskich, w których po koronę sięgał, zmienił się do niepoznania. Włos na głowie zbielał, naokoło oczu poczyniły się czerwone obwódki, twarz mu obwisła i nabrzękła, więc wydawała się jeszcze ogromniejszą, ale była to twarz już półtrupia, naznaczona błękitnymi piętnami i straszna przez swój wyraz piekielnych cierpień. A jednak, lubo życie jego niemal na godziny się już liczyć mogło, przecie żył za długo, bo przeżył nie tylko wiarę w siebie, w swoją pomyślną gwiazdę, nie tylko nadzieje swoje i zamiary, ale tak głęboki swój upadek, że gdy spoglądał na dno tej przepaści, do której się stoczył, sam sobie wierzyć nie chciał. Wszystko go zawiodło: wypadki, wyrachowania, sprzymierzeńcy. On, któremu nie dość było być najpotężniejszym panem polskim, księciem państwa rzymskiego, wielkim hetmanem i wojewodą wileńskim, on, któremu Litwa cała była nie do miary pragnień i pożądliwości, zamknięty był teraz w jednym ciasnym zameczku, w którym czekała go tylko albo śmierć, albo niewola. I patrzył codziennie we drzwi, która z dwóch strasznych bogiń pierwej wejdzie wziąść jego duszę i przez pół już rozpadające się ciało. Z jego ziem, z jego włości i starostw można było niedawno udzielne królestwo wykroić, dziś nie był panem nawet i murów tykocińskich. Przed kilkoma zaledwie miesiącami z sąsiednimi królami jeszcze traktował, dziś jeden kapitan szwedzki z niecierpliwością i lekceważeniem słuchał jego rozkazów i wolę jego śmiał naginać do swojej. Gdy go opuściły wojska, gdy z magnata i pana, który trząsł krajem, został bezsilnym nędzarzem, który sam potrzebował ratunku i pomocy, Karol Gustaw pogardził nim. Byłby pod niebiosa wynosił potężnego pomocnika, ale odwrócił się z dumą od suplikanta. Jako opryszka Kostkę Napierskiego oblegano niegdyś w Czorsztynie, tak jego, Radziwiłła, oblegano teraz w zamku tykocińskim. I kto oblegał? Sapieha, największy wróg osobisty! Gdy go dostaną, powloką go na sąd, gorzej niż opryszka, bo jako zdrajcę. Opuścili go krewni, przyjaciele, koligaci. Wojska zajechały jego dobra, rozwiały się w mgłę skarby, bogactwa, i ów pan, ów książę, który niegdyś dwór francuski dziwił i oślepiał przepychem, który na ucztach tysiące szlachty przyjmował, który po dziesięć tysięcy własnych wojsk trzymał, odziewał, żywił, nie miał teraz czym własnych mdlejących sił odżywić, i strach powiedzieć! on, Radziwiłł, w ostatnich chwilach swego życia, niemal w godzinę śmierci — był głodny! W zamku dawno już brakło żywności, ze szczupłych pozostałych zapasów komendant szwedzki skąpe wydzielał racje, a książę nie chciał go prosić. Gdyby przynajmniej gorączka, która trawiła jego siły, odjęła mu była i przytomność! Ale nie! Pierś jego podnosiła się coraz ciężej, oddech zmieniał się w chrapanie, opuchłe nogi i ręce ziębły, lecz umysł, mimo chwilowych obłędów, mimo strasznych mar i wizyj, które przesuwały mu się przed oczyma, pozostawał przez większą część godzin jasny. I widział ów książę cały swój upadek, całą nędzę i poniżenie, widział ów dawny wojownik zwycięzca całą klęskę i cierpienia jego były tak niezmierne, że chyba z jego grzechami mogły się porównać. Bo prócz tego, jako Oresta erynie, tak jego szarpały wyrzuty sumienia, a nie było nigdzie na świecie takowej świątyni, do której mógłby się przed nimi schronić. Szarpały go w dzień, szarpały w nocy, na polu i pod dachem; duma nie mogła im zdzierżyć ani ich odeprzeć. Im głębszy był jego upadek, tym szarpały go zacieklej. I miewał takie chwile, że darł własne piersi. Gdy nieprzyjaciele naszli ojczyznę ze wszystkich stron, gdy nad jej losem nieszczęsnym, nad jej bólami i krwią przelaną litowały się obce narody on, hetman wielki litewski, zamiast ruszyć w pole, zamiast poświęcić jej ostatnią kroplę krwi, zamiast świat zdziwić jak Leonidas, jak Temistokles, zamiast zastawić ostatni kontusz jak Sapieha, związał się z jednym z nieprzyjaciół i przeciwko matce, przeciwko własnemu panu podniósł świętokradzką rękę i ubroczył we krwi bliskiej, drogiej... On to wszystko uczynił, a teraz jest u kresu nie tylko hańby, ale i życia, porachunku bliski, tam, na tamtej stronie... Co go tam czeka? Włos jeżył mu się na głowie, gdy o tym myślał. Bo gdy podnosił rękę na ojczyznę, sam sobie wydawał się w stosunku do niej wielki, a teraz zmieniło się wszystko. Teraz on zmalał, a natomiast ta Rzeczpospolita, wstając z prochu i krwi, wydawała się mu jakaś wielka i coraz większa, grozą tajemniczą pokryta, świętego majestatu pełna, straszna. I rosła ciągle jeszcze w jego oczach, i olbrzymiała coraz więcej. Czuł się wobec niej prochem i jako książę, i jako hetman, i jako Radziwiłł. Nie mógł pojąć, co to jest. Jakieś fale nieznane wzbierały koło niego, płynęły z hukiem, łoskotem,"napływały coraz bliżej, piętrzyły się coraz straszniej, a on rozumiał, że utonąć musi, że utonęłoby w tym ogromie takich stu jak on. Lecz czemuż owej grozy i tajemniczej siły nie widział pierwej; czemuż, szalony, porwał się przeciw niej? Gdy te myśli huczały mu w głowie, strach go brał przed tą matką, przed tą Rzeczpospolitą, bo nie poznawał jej rysów, tak dawniej dobrotliwych i łagodnych. Duch się w nim łamał i w piersiach zamieszkało mu przerażenie. Chwilami myślał, że otacza go całkiem inny kraj, inni ludzie. Przez oblężone mury dochodziło wszystko, co się w oblężonej Rzeczypospolitej działo, a działy się rzeczy dziwne i przerażające. Rozpoczynała się wojna na śmierć i życie przeciw Szwedom i zdrajcom — tym straszniejsza, że przez nikogo nie przewidywana. Rzeczpospolita poczęła karać. Było w tym coś z gniewu bożego za obrażony majestat. Gdy przez mury doszła wieść o oblężeniu Częstochowy, Radziwiłł, kalwin, zląkł się i przestrach już nie wyszedł więcej z jego duszy, bo właśnie wtedy, po raz pierwszy, dostrzegł te tajemnicze fale, które, wstawszy, miały pochłonąć Szwedów i jego; wtedy najście szwedzkie wydało mu się nie najściem, ale świętokradztwem, a kara niezawodną. Wtedy po raz pierwszy spadła zasłona z jego oczu i ujrzał odmienioną twarz ojczyzny, już nie matki, ale karzącej królowej. Wszyscy, którzy pozostali jej wierni i służyli z serca i duszy, poszli w górę i wyrastali coraz bardziej, kto przeciw niej grzeszył — upadał. "Więc nie wolno myśleć nikomu — mówił sobie książę — ni o wyniesieniu własnym, ni rodu swego, jeno żywot, siły i miłość trzeba jej ofiarować?" Ale dla niego było za późno, bo już nie miał nic do ofiarowania, bo już nie miał przed sobą przyszłości, chyba pozagrobową, na której widok drżał. Od chwili oblężenia Częstochowy, gdy jeden krzyk straszny wyrwał się z piersi niezmiernego kraju, gdy jakoby cudem znalazła się w nim jakaś dziwna, do tej pory zapoznawana i niepojęta siła — gdy nagle, rzekłbyś: tajemnicza pozaświatowa ręka podniosła się w jego obronie, nowe zwątpienie wżarło się w duszę książęcą, bo nie mógł opędzić się strasznym myślom, że Bóg stoi przy tamtej sprawie i przy tamtej wierze. A gdy takie myśli huczały mu w głowie, wtedy o swojej własnej wierze wątpił i wówczas rozpacz jego przechodziła nawet miarę jego grzechów. Ziemski upadek, duszy upadek, ciemność, nicość — oto do czego doszedł i czego się dosłużył, służąc sobie. A jednak jeszcze w początkach wyprawy z Kiejdan na Podlasie pełen był nadziei. Sapieha, nierównie gorszy wódz, bił go wprawdzie w polu, resztki chorągwi go opuszczały, lecz krzepił się myślą, że lada dzień nadciągnie mu w pomoc Bogusław. Przyleci to młode orlę radziwiłłowskie na czele pruskich, luterskich zastępów, które śladem litewskich chorągwi do papieżników nie przejdą, a wówczas zgniotą we dwóch Sapiehę, zetrą jego siły, zetrą konfederatów i położą się na trupie Litwy, jako dwa lwy na trupie łani, i samym rykiem odstraszą tych, którzy by im chcieli ją wydrzeć. Lecz czas płynął, siły Janusza topniały; nawet cudzoziemskie regimenty przechodziły do groźnego Sapiehy; upływały dnie, tygodnie, miesiące, a Bogusław nie nadchodził. Na koniec rozpoczęło się oblężenie Tykocina. Szwedzi, których garść przy Januszu została, bronili się bohatersko, bo straszliwymi okrucieństwy poprzednio się zmazawszy, wiedzieli, że nawet poddanie się nie ochroni ich przed mściwą ręką Litwinów. Książę w początkach oblężenia jeszcze miał nadzieję, że w ostatnim razie może sam król szwedzki ruszy mu na odsiecz, a może pan Koniecpolski, który na czele sześciu tysięcy koronnej jazdy przy Karolu się znajdował. Lecz próżno się spodziewał. Nikt o nim nie myślał, nikt z pomocą nie nadciągał. — Bogusławie! Bogusławie! — powtarzał książę chodząc po tykocińskich komnatach — jeśli brata nie chcesz ratować, to ratuj przynajmniej Radziwiłła!... Wreszcie, w ostatniej rozpaczy, postanowił książę Radziwiłł uczynić krok, na który srodze oburzała się jego duma: to jest błagać o ratunek księcia Michała z Nieświeża. List jego przejęli jednak w drodze sapieżyńscy ludzie, zaś wojewoda witebski przesłał Januszowi w odpowiedzi pismo księcia krajczego, które przed tygodniem sam otrzymał. Książę Janusz znalazł w nim ustęp głoszący, co następuje: "Jeśliby W.W. miłościwego pana mego doszły wieści, iż ja krewnemu, księciu wojewodzie wileńskiemu, w pomoc iść zamierzam, tedy im W. W. pan mój miłościwy nie wierz, albowiem z tymi ja tylko za jedno trzymam, którzy w wierze ku ojczyźnie i panu naszemu wytrwać, a dawne wolności tej prześwietnej Rzeczypospolitej restaurować pragną. Co się po mnie nie pokaże, abym zdrajców od słusznej i należytej kary miał zasłaniać. Bogusław też nie nadciągnie, bo jako słyszę, elektor o sobie woli myśleć i nie chce sił rozdzielać, a quod attinet Koniecpolskiego, ten chyba do wdowy w konkury posunie, która aby nią została, na rękę mu, by książę wojewoda zgorzał jako najprędzej!" Ten list, do Sapiehy adresowany, odjął nieszczęsnemu Januszowi resztę nadziei, i nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak czekać, aby się spełniły jego losy. Oblężenie dobiegało końca. Wieść o odjeździe pana Sapiehy tej minuty niemal przedarła się przez mury, ale nadzieja, że wskutek jego odjazdu kroki nieprzyjacielskie zostaną zaniechane, krótko trwała, gdyż przeciwnie, w pułkach pieszych znać było ruch jakiś niezwyczajny. Upłynęło jednak kilka dni dość spokojnie, bo zamiar wysadzenia bramy petardą spełzł na niczym, lecz nadszedł 31 grudnia, w którym tylko zapadająca noc mogła przeszkodzić oblegającym, widocznie bowiem gotowali coś przeciw zamkowi, jeśli nie szturm, to przynajmniej nowy atak dział na nadwątlone mury. Dzień miał się ku schyłkowi. Książę leżał w sali tak zwanej "Rogowej", położonej w zachodniej części zamku. Na ogromnym kominie paliły się całe smoliste karpy sosnowe, rzucając żywy blask na białe i dość puste ściany. Książę leżał na wznak na tureckiej sofie wysuniętej umyślnie na środek komnaty, aby ciepło płomieni mogło do niej dochodzić. Bliżej komina, nieco w cieniu, spał na kobierczyku paź, koło księcia zaś siedzieli, drzemiąc na krzesłach: pani Jakimowiczowa, niegdyś dozorczyni fraucymeru w Kiejdanach, drugi paź, medyk, a zarazem astrolog książęcy, i Charłamp. Ten ostatni bowiem nie opuścił księcia, chociaż z dawnych wojskowych został przy nim prawie sam jeden. Gorzka to była służba, bo serce i dusza starego towarzysza były właśnie za murami tykocińskimi, w obozie Sapiehy, jednakże trwał wiernie przy dawnym wodzu. Biedne żołnierzysko wychudło z głodu i niewczasów jak kościotrup. Z twarzy jego został tylko nos, który teraz wydawał się jeszcze większy, i wąsy jak wiechy. Ubrany był w zbroję całkowitą, pancerz, naramienniki i misiurkę z drucianym czepcem, który spływał mu na ramiona. Żelazne karwasze świeciły mu na łokciach, bo tylko co był wrócił z murów, na które przed chwilą wychodził patrzeć, co się dzieje, i na których co dzień szukał śmierci. Teraz zaś zdrzemnął się ze znużenia, choć książę rzęził straszliwie, jakby konać począł, i choć wiatr wył i gwizdał na zewnątrz. Nagle krótkie drgania poczęły wstrząsać olbrzymim ciałem Radziwiłła i przestał rzęzić. Zbudzili się zaraz ci, którzy go otaczali, i poczęli patrzeć bystro naprzód na niego, potem na siebie. Lecz on rzekł: — Jakoby mi ktoś z piersi zlazł: lżej mi... Potem zwrócił nieco głowę, począł patrzeć uważnie ku drzwiom, na koniec ozwał się: — Charłamp! — Sługa waszej książęcej mości. — A czego tu Stachowicz chce? Pod biednym Charłampem zadygotały nogi, bo o ile nieustraszony był w boju, o tyle zabobonny, więc obejrzał się szybko i rzekł przytłumionym głosem: — Stachowicza tu nie masz. Wasza książęca mość kazał go w Kiejdanach rozstrzelać. Książę przymknął oczy i nie odpowiedział ani słowa. Przez jakiś czas słychać tylko było żałosne i przeciągłe wycie wichru. — Płacz ludzki w tym wichrze słychać — rzekł znów książę otwierając całkiem przytomnie oczy. — Ale jam nie sprowadzał Szwedów, jeno Radziejowski. A gdy nikt nie odpowiadał, po małej chwili dodał: — On najwięcej winien, on najwięcej winien, on najwięcej winien. I jakaś otucha wstąpiła mu do piersi, jak gdyby uradowało go wspomnienie, że był ktoś od niego winniejszy. Wkrótce jednak inne cięższe myśli musiały mu przyjść do głowy, bo twarz mu pociemniała i powtórzył kilkakrotnie: — Jezus! Jezus! Jezus! I znowu napadła go duszność; począł rzęzić jeszcze straszniej niż poprzednio. Tymczasem z zewnątrz doszły odgłosy wystrzałów muszkietowych, zrazu rzadkich, potem coraz gęstszych, ale wśród zamieci śnieżnej i wycia wichru nie brzmiały zbyt głośno i można było myśleć, że to rozlegają się jakieś ustawiczne stukania do bramy. — Biją się! — rzekł medyk książęcy. — Jako zwyczajnie! — odpowiedział Charłamp. — Ludzie marzną w zamieci, to wolą się bić dla rozgrzewki. — Szósty już dzień tego wichru i śniegu — odpowiedział medyk. — Wielkie zmiany przyjdą w tym królestwie, bo niezwyczajna to rzecz! Na to odrzekł Charłamp: — Daj je Boże! Nie stanie się nic gorszego! Dalszą rozmowę przerwał im książę, na którego znów przyszła ulga: — Charłamp! — Sługa waszej książęcej mości. — Czy mi się ze słabości tak wydaje, czy też Oskierko parę dni temu chciał petardą bramę wysadzać? — Chciał, wasza książęca mość, ale Szwedzi petardę porwali, i sam nieszkodliwie postrzelon, a sapieżyńscy odbici. — Jeżeli nieszkodliwie, to znów będzie tentował... A który dziś dzień? — Ostatni grudnia, wasza książęca mość. — Boże, bądź miłościw duszy mojej!... Nie dożyję już Nowego Roku... Dawno mi przepowiadano, iż w każdym piątym roku śmierć stoi koło mnie. — Bóg łaskaw, wasza książęca mość. — Bóg jest z panem Sapiehą — odpowiedział książę głucho. Nagle począł się oglądać i rzekł: — Zimno na mnie od niej idzie... Nie widzę jej, ale czuję, że ona tu jest. — Kto taki, wasza książęca mość? — Śmierć! — W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha Świętego! Nastała chwila milczenia, słychać tylko było szept pacierzy, odmawianych przez panią Jakimowiczową. — Powiedzcie — ozwał się książę przerywanym głosem — zali wy naprawdę wierzycie, że poza waszą wiarą nikt zbawion być nie może? — I w godzinę śmierci można jeszcze od błędów rewokować — odrzekł Charłamp. Odgłosy wystrzałów stały się w tej chwili jeszcze gęstsze. Huk dział począł wstrząsać szybami, które za każdym razem odpowiadały żałosnym dźwięczeniem. Książę słuchał czas jakiś spokojnie, po czym uniósł się z lekka na wezgłowiu, z wolna oczy poczęły się rozszerzać, źrenice błyskać. Siadł; przez chwilę trzymał rękoma głowę, nagle krzyknął jak w obłąkaniu: — Bogusław! Bogusław! Bogusław! Charłamp wybiegł jak szalony z komnaty. Zamek cały trząsł się i dygotał od huku dział. Nagle dał się słyszeć krzyk kilku tysięcy głosów, po czym targnęło coś z okropnym łomotem ścianami, aż głownie i węgle z komina wysypały się na posadzkę, jednocześnie Charłamp wpadł z powrotem do sali. — Sapieżyńscy bramę wysadzili! — krzyknął. — Szwedzi uciekli do wieży!... Nieprzyjaciel tuż!... wasza książęca mość... Dalsze słowa zamarły mu w ustach, Radziwiłł siedział na sofie z oczyma wyszłymi na wierzch; otwartymi ustami łapał raz po raz powietrze, zęby miał wyszczerzone, rękoma darł sofę, na której siedział, i patrząc z przerażeniem w głąb komnaty, krzyczał, a raczej chrapał między jednym oddechem a drugim: — To Radziejowski... Ja nie... Ratunku!.. Czego chcecie?! Weźcie tę koronę!... To Radziejowski... Ratujcie, ludzie! Jezus! Jezus! M a r i o ! To były ostatnie słowa Radziwiłła. Następnie porwała go straszliwa czkawka, oczy wyszły mu jeszcze okropniej z oprawy, wyprężył się, padł na wznak i pozostał bez ruchu. — Skonał! — rzekł medyk. — Marii wzywał! słyszeliście, choć kalwin — ozwała się pani Jakimowiczowa. — Dorzućcie na ogień! — rzekł do struchlałych paziów Charłamp. Sam zaś zbliżył się do trupa, przymknął mu powieki, za czym zdjął z pancerza złocisty obraz Bogarodzicy, który na łańcuszku nosił, i ułożywszy ręce Radziwiłła na piersiach, włożył mu go między palce. Światło ognia odbiło się od złotego tła obrazu, a ów odblask padł na twarz wojewody i rozweselił ją tak, że nigdy nie wydawała się tak spokojna. Charłamp siadł obok ciała i wsparłszy łokcie o kolana, ukrył oblicze w dłoniach. Milczenie przerywał tylko huk wystrzałów. Nagle stało się coś strasznego. Błysnęła naprzód okropna jasność; zdawało się, że świat cały w ogień się zmienił, a jednocześnie niemal rozległ się taki huk, jakoby ziemia zapadała się pod zamkiem. Zachwiały się ściany, pułap zarysował się z przeraźliwym trzaskiem, okna wszystkie runęły na podłogę i szkło szyb rozbiło się w setne okruchy. Przez puste otwory okien wdarły się w tej chwili tumany śniegu i wicher począł wyć ponuro w kątach sali. Wszyscy ludzie, w komnacie będący, padli twarzami na ziemię, wszyscy oniemieli ze strachu. Podniósł się pierwszy Charłamp i zaraz spojrzał na trupa wojewody; ale trup leżał równo, spokojnie, jeno obrazek złocisty przechylił się mu nieco w rękach. Charłamp odetchnął. Poprzednio był pewien, że to hurma szatanów wdarła się do sali po ciało książęce. — Słowo stało się ciałem! — rzekł — to Szwedzi musieli wysadzić prochami wieżę i siebie... Lecz z zewnątrz nie dochodził żaden odgłos. Widocznie wojska sapieżyńskie stały w niemym podziwie albo może w obawie, że cały zamek jest podminowany i że prochy kolejno wybuchać będą. — Dorzućcie do ognia! — rzekł pacholętom Charłamp. I znów komnata zapłonęła jaskrawym, migotliwym światłem. Naokoło trwała cisza śmiertelna, jeno ogień syczał, jeno wicher wył i śnieg walił coraz większy przez puste okna. Aż nareszcie zabrzmiały zmieszane głosy, potem rozległ się brzęk ostróg i tupot licznych kroków; drzwi od sali otworzyły się na roścież i żołnierze wpadli do środka. Uczyniło się jasno od gołych szabel i coraz to więcej postaci rycerskich, przybranych w hełmy, kapuzy, kołpaki, tłoczyło się przeze drzwi. Wielu niosło w rękach latarnie i ci świecili nimi, postępując ostrożnie, chociaż w komnacie widno było i tak od ognia. Na koniec z tłumu wyskoczył mały rycerz, cały w szmelcowanej zbroi, i krzyknął: — Gdzie wojewoda wileński? — Tu! — rzekł Charłamp ukazując na ciało leżące na sofie. Pan Wołodyjowski spojrzał i rzekł: — Nie żyje! — Nie żyje! nie żyje! — poszedł głos z ust do ust. — Nie żyje zdrajca i sprzedawczyk! — Tak jest — rzekł ponuro Charłamp. — Ale jeśli sponiewieracie ciało jego i na szablach je rozniesiecie, źle uczynicie, bo Najświętszej Panny przed skonem wzywał i jej konterfekt w ręku dzierży! Słowa te wielkie uczyniły wrażenie. Krzyki umilkły. Natomiast żołnierze poczęli się zbliżać, obchodzić sofę i przypatrywać się nieboszczykowi. Ci, którzy mieli latarnie, świecili mu nimi w oczy, a on leżał olbrzymi, posępny, z hetmańskim majestatem w twarzy i zimną powagą śmierci. Żołnierze przychodzili kolejno, a między nimi i starszyzna. Zbliżył się więc Stankiewicz i dwaj Skrzetuscy, i Horotkiewicz, i Jakub Kmicic, i Oskierko, i pan Zagłoba. — Prawda jest!... — rzekł cichym głosem pan Zagłoba, jakby bał się zbudzić księcia. — Najświętszą Pannę w rękach trzyma i blask mu od niej na lica pada... To rzekłszy zdjął kołpak z głowy. W tej chwili uczynili to wszyscy inni. Nastało milczenie pełne szacunku, które przerwał wreszcie Wołodyjowski. — Ach! — rzekł — już on na sądzie bożym i ludzie nic do niego nie mają! Tu zwrócił się do Charłampa: — Lecz ty, nieszczęśniku, czemuś to dla niego ojczyzny i pana odstąpił? — Dawajcie go sam!... — ozwało się zaraz kilka głosów. Na to Charłamp wstał i wyjąwszy szablisko, cisnął ją z brzękiem na ziemię. — Macie mnie, rozsiekajcie! — rzekł. — Nie odstąpiłem go razem z wami, gdy był potężny jako król, a potem nie godziło mi się go opuszczać, gdy był w mizerii i gdy nikt przy nim nie pozostał. Oj! nie utyłem na tej służbie, bom trzy dni już nic w gębie nie miał i nogi się chwieją pode mną... Ale macie mnie, rozsiekajcie! gdyż i do tego się przyznaję... — tu głos pana Charłampa zadrgał — żem go miłował... To rzekłszy zatoczył się i byłby upadł, ale Zagłoba otworzył mu ramiona, chwycił go, podtrzymał, a potem krzyczeć począł: — Na żywy Bóg! Dajcie mu jeść i pić!... Trafiło to wszystkim do serca, więc wzięto pana Charłampa pod ręce i wyprowadzono go zaraz z komnaty. Po czym i żołnierze poczęli ją kolejno opuszczać żegnając się pobożnie. W drodze do kwatery pan Zagłoba rozważał coś w umyśle, zastanawiał się, chrząkał, nareszcie pociągnął za połę pana Wołodyjowskiego. — Panie Michale! — rzekł. — A czego? — Już mnie zawziętość na Radziwiłła minęła, co nieboszczyk, to nieboszczyk!... Odpuszczam mu z serca, że na szyję moją nastawał. — Przed trybunałem on niebieskim! — odrzekł Wołodyjowski. — Otóż, otóż!... Hm! żeby mu to co pomogło, dałbym zresztą i na mszę, bo widzi mi się, że ma tam okrutnie kruchą sprawę. — Bóg miłosierny! — Że miłosierny, to miłosierny, aleć i On bez abominacji na heretyków patrzeć nie może. A to nie tylko heretyk, ale i zdrajca. Ot co! Tu pan Zagłoba zadarł głowę i począł spoglądać ku górze. — Boję się — rzekł po chwili — żeby mi który Szwed, z tych, co się prochami wysadzili, na łeb nie zleciał, bo że ich tam w niebie nie przyjęto, to pewna! — Dobrzy pachołkowie! — rzekł z uznaniem pan Michał-woleli zginąć niż się poddać. Mało takich żołnierzów w świecie! Po czym szli w milczeniu, nagle pan Michał zatrzymał się. — Billewiczówny w zamku nie było — rzekł. — A skąd wiesz? — Pytałem onych paziów. Bogusław ją wziął do Taurogów. — Oj! — rzekł Zagłoba — to jakoby wilkowi kozę powierzono. Ale to nie twoja rzecz, tobie przeznaczona tamta pestka! Kategoria:Potop